


Resurrection

by calliopes_muse



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopes_muse/pseuds/calliopes_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my first fanfic! Post AFIN. Gabrielle finds a way to bring Xena back from the dead. Also, Ephiny never died because I liked her too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gabrielle spent three summers trying to carry on the work she and Xena started by traveling to the Land of the Pharaohs. They had a need for a "girl with a chakram" so it seemed only right for Gabrielle to continue the path set before her. She had grown to know no other way of life. Somehow, though, it didn't feel right. After the many moons of living on the road with Xena, Gabrielle had become an elite warrior. Few enemies expected such power from a petite blonde bard from Potidea. She had painfully earned the nicknames "battling bard" and "warrior bard." But it felt empty, lifeless, much like her life now that Xena was gone. The image of Xena's headless body still haunted her. The ashes long ago lost when Gabrielle was first attacked by a band of renegades she managed to easily dispatch on her trek out of Japa.

But Xena had never really left Gabrielle. From Elysia, Xena had watched her take on multiple tribes and warriors across the Egyptian land. Moments of pride were interspersed with endless days of worrying for Gabrielle's safety. She watched helplessly on three different occasions when Gabrielle was captured and once was nearly killed. It was then that Xena ached for her mortal body so she could come to her rescue as before, but all she could do was whisper in her ear that she was not alone. That was when Gabrielle spat in the face of her captors and was beaten until she lost consciousness. Gabrielle had given up her skill of talking herself out of trouble and at times even quit fighting. As time passed, her despondency actually discouraged her captors causing them to let her go, seeing little use in keeping someone without any fight.

The hopelessness took on a deeper twist just over a summer ago. There were moments that Gabrielle sensed Xena's presence as she journeyed across the Egyptian deserts. A soft breeze would blow or a star would streak across the sky as Gabrielle told an old story of their past adventures to her absent warrior. More than anything, the bard ached for the night so she could see Xena again. The warrior had made a deal in Elysia that she would stay as long as she could visit Gabrielle in her dreams. Every night, she came to her bard telling her all of the things she wished she could and should have while alive. The time from dusk to dawn was bittersweet. The touches and caresses only made both women ache for it in their waking reality.

Xena had wandered the Fields searching for a way, any way, to get her mortal body back. Eternity without Gabrielle was becoming too much to bare. She thought the afterlife was supposed to be pain-free, but learned the hard way that nothing hurt more than being near Gabrielle in spirit but not body. Her choice was simple but difficult: lose the salvation of the souls she had freed in Japa and be reunited with her soulmate or forever be separated from Gabrielle. Freeing the souls had been her redemption, but her redemption was coming to mean little to her without Gabrielle.

One night the sands of the dunes whipped furiously at Gabrielle as she sought shelter among trees of an oasis. Gabrielle struggled in her sleep as Xena came to her. A gentle hand on her face steadied the bard. Sensing the unshed tears in Xena's eyes caused Gabrielle to struggle again.

"It's okay, Gabrielle. Trust that I'll always be with you and I'll always protect you."

The words worried Gabrielle. "What are you saying?"

"You'll know when the time is right. I love you, Gabrielle. You are the best of me, my heart, my soul, my one true love, and you always, always will be." Xena leaned in to place a cool, ethereal kiss on Gabrielle's lips. Not liking where this was leading, Gabrielle reached frantically for Xena but jerked awake with a start as her arms passed through the empty air.

"NO!!!!" She cried in aching sobs, screaming out into the dark, empty night. It had to be just a nightmare caused by the storm. She'd try to sleep again and certainly Xena would come to her. Night after night Gabrielle searched in her dreams for Xena, but she never came. Eventually, Gabrielle barely slept. If Xena wasn't going to be there, there was little point anymore.

That was when Gabrielle knew she had to give up the path. She was doing the legacy of Xena no good in her current state. The idea of returning to her family, or what was left of it, in Potidea, was not an option. She considered briefly going to Athens and teaching at the Academy, but she hadn't written any stories since Xena died and to be honest she wasn't inspired anymore. The Amazons, her adopted family and sisters, was the one place she felt safe and at home, as if she still had a purpose. It was time to go home.

*****

The sun rose high in sky as the Queen looked out over the field of warriors. Everywhere she looked the skin of young warriors glistened under the intensity of the cloudless sky. The women would pause only long enough to hear comments from their trainers before restarting their moves, each more fierce than the last. To the right, beyond the meager soldier huts, slightly older Amazons were racing horses, making adjustments to the hooves of the animals that needed it, and breaking in the newest of their steeds.

Just two days ago, Gabrielle had conducted the initiation ritual of six new Amazon warriors. Yesterday had been a day of celebration. Today, the new initiates were practicing on the training field with the best Amazon warriors. Like in the games of their youth, the initiates were being tested by their superiors on a variety of fighting skills and weapons. The leaders observed and made notes until ultimately deciding which division each new Amazon would be best suited for.

Gabrielle had to give it to the Amazons…they definitely let a woman develop her natural talents. She just never envisioned that ruling an entire nation would be hers! Xena was supposed to be the Conqueror, not her.

Ephiny wandered up to her Queen quietly. Since Gabrielle had returned, she'd been curious and wanted to ask about her experiences over the last three summers, but something in the way Gabrielle held her body stopped her short. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was amiss.

"Wine, my Queen?" Ephiny tried to make light conversation.

"Hum? Oh, yeah, thanks." Gabrielle noticed the blonde curly hair that has become lighter around the temples. A solid streak of gray was now hanging just past Ephiny's left eye. Ephiny tried to tuck it back behind her ear in vain as she handed the goblet over to Gabrielle. It's amazing the difference three summers can make. Let's not forget the, oh…25 that you and Xena were locked away in an ice cave. Considering that, Ephiny has aged well!

After taking the wine, she retureds to watching the warriors on the field. One of the initiates just took out one of their best seasoned warriors with a combination of kicks, flips, and a pretty sinister use of a staff to an unguarded knee. Gabrielle visibly winced. Ouch! That had to hurt!

The young dark-haired initiate stepped back cautiously from her opponent, holding the staff out in a guarded position. She had a smug but guarded look on her face. Oh, yeah, she knew she was good but she wasn't stupid enough to let her guard down either. Gabrielle smirked at the cockiness. She remembered this one during the ritual, but being her first major act as the returning Queen, she wasn't quite cognizant of everything yet. Damn if she couldn't remember the girl's name! The training session ended and the leader, having noticed the Queen's appearance over an hour ago, led the group in a deep and heartfelt bow towards their Queen. Gabrielle nodded her head, but blushed slightly. No matter how many moons passed, these displays of worship and adoration still managed to unnerve her. It was just another ritual, upon another ritual, that followed yet…another ritual. She looked back up to see a piercing set of ocean blue eyes and a sly smirk staring back at her.

Suddenly, Gabrielle had a hard time breathing. Ephiny had turned to head back to the main compound and asked Gabrielle if she was coming to the banquet tonight. When she didn't hear an answer, she looked back to see Gabrielle staring into space oblivious to her question.

"My Queen?"

The Regent walked back closer to Gabrielle's side. "My Queen, are you alright?" Gabrielle jumped when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Wha…?"

"I was just wondering if the Queen would be coming to the banquet tonight." Ephiny looked at her puzzled.

Exasperated, Gabrielle spun on her heels and started to walk away. She realized that Ephiny was simply being formal in the presence of the other Amazons milling around, but it still aggravated her, "Since when have I not come to a banquet? And, please, stop saying 'my Queen' all the time." Gabrielle spoke loudly over her shoulder.

"Jeez, fine! Ask a simple question…"

*****

The hall was decorated in festive red, green, and gold tapestries. Musicians were playing merrily while seven barely dressed women danced in a circle around the group. Hundreds of women were talking, laughing, and drinking. The end of initiation had come for the new Amazons. All nine women were attired in clothing representative of their initiate promise to the Queen and the Amazon tribe. The woman to uphold purity was clad in a simple white tunic. Pride was elaborately decorated in brightly colored silk robes and a massive headdress of jewels and feathers.

Watching from the head table on the raised dias, Gabrielle blandly took in the sights and sounds. Food had been delivered but she couldn't remember what she ate. She had drank, perhaps more than her fair share, but she did remember drinking. She made a short speech but she hadn't planned what to say. Giving a rousing speech wasn't hard for Gabrielle. She had many seasons of practice. She knew there were certain words to say, certain facial expressions that convey strength, loyalty, and family. She was the leader of this nation and the welcomer of the new women. There were requirements in demeanor and action necessary to convey it all and Gabrielle had become adept at being a leader.

Ephiny sat to the right of her Queen. She watched over the proceedings, but was concerned with Gabrielle's lack of enthusiasm and engagement with her people. They had known each other long enough for Ephiny to know something was wrong. It had to be hard on Gabrielle to lose Xena. She had only heard rumors of what had happened and never got the story directly from her Queen. Everyone knew that Xena was Gabrielle's champion, but few knew the truth of their relationship. Ephiny respected this and kept this knowledge to herself. They had been soulmates, eternal companions. Suspicions had rippled through the tribe, not that anyone really cared. The more Xena shared a tent with the Queen, the more boisterous the rumors became. On more than one occasion, Ephiny had nearly come to blows with a warrior in Gabrielle's defense. Thank the gods that Xena had never heard about it! However, it was Ephiny who knew the truth after overhearing a heated conversation as she passed the Queen's tent. Gabrielle and Xena had been traveling together for several summers.

Xena was intent on going to battle in the Queen's honor after she had been taken hostage by a neighboring warlord. Gabrielle was furious with her for not respecting her wishes to talk to the leader herself. After all, Gabrielle had always been the negotiator and Xena the fighter. But, Ephiny knew she had heard too much when she heard Gabrielle begin to weep, fall to her knees, and begin to beg Xena not to go. She was afraid for Xena and didn't want to lose her.

"Why?" A long silence followed and Ephiny was getting ready to bolt, certain that the frustrated warrior would turn to leave and catch her eavesdropping.

"How could you ask me that? I can't believe that after all of the time you've know me, you don't know that. Because I love you, you dumb warrior," Ephiny gasped at the subtle insult more than the emotional revelation. It was like Gabrielle to give herself to another heart and soul. Everything she did, she did with abandon.

"I love you too, Gabrielle. It's because I love you that I want to fight for you, protect you, keep you from harm. Don't you see? I love you more than my own life," a rustling of fabric was followed by very distinctive feminine moans.

"Do you see, Xena? I love you so much I'll give you everything," Gabrielle's voice dripped with untamed sensuality. Ephiny heard the bed creak under the weight.

"Yes, Gabrielle, I see."

"See more, say less, Xena. Come here."

"No words?"

"No words are needed."

Ephiny had a newfound respect for her Queen after that. She smirked at the memory. Evidently, Gabrielle had the power to tame the most hardened hearts. Xena never did go to battle with that warlord. She may have had many skills, but escaping the love of Gabrielle wasn't one of them!

Since Gabrielle's return to the Amazon tribe, something was definitely wrong. Ephiny sensed it the moment she saw her. Aside from the awful presence of grief, there was something else. Gabrielle's soul was lost…wandering. She didn't seem to have an anchor in her life.

Ephiny was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see a dark-haired Amazon approaching the dias. Actually, all she could see was long, dark hair, blazing blue eyes, and strong sculpted legs extending from a flowing royal blue silk wrap. The outfit was adorned with red cording and tied off with a red sash. Jewels adorned the edge of each part of the outfit. It was Warrior Courage, the living manifestation of a top-ranked Amazon virtue. With the woman's face covered by a mask of elaborate ostrich feathers, Ephiny was unable to read her intentions, but she did see that the woman's eyes burning a direct line to Gabrielle.

Bowing deeply, "My Queen, may I have the honor?"

What in Hades? Surprised by her own delayed reaction, Ephiny finally realized the woman was asking Gabrielle for a dance. Her head spun in time to see Gabrielle's breathing stop momentarily before simply giving her head a firm shake of rejection. The woman graciously bowed but slowly raised her eyes to meet Gabrielle's. They locked eyes for a few long seconds before Gabrielle sadly looked away.

"Perhaps another time then, my Queen."

Ephiny watched the exchange and the back of the retreating woman. "What was that about?" Gabrielle just shrugged and expelled a long, weary sigh.

Ephiny watched her friend then gently touched her on her forearm. "Why didn't you go dance with her?"

"I'm not in the mood," Gabrielle stated flatly.

She didn't know if this was the right time to bring it up, but lately with Gabrielle, it had never been the right time to talk to her. To say Gabrielle was a little snippy would have been a severe understatement. Taking a deep breath, Ephiny took a chance, "Look, Gabrielle, I know you miss Xena terribly, but you know she wouldn't want you to let life…or love pass you by."

Gabrielle turned a vicious look on Ephiny making her wilt. Gods, she could kill warlords just with that look alone! "What do you know about it…or Xena, for that matter!"

"More than you know," the Regent stated, trying to convey her knowledge with as much tact as possible.

Gabrielle just stared at her coldly then shook her head, "You don't know."

Much like Xena, words weren't Ephiny's strong point, but nevertheless, she spoke in the most gentle voice she could find, in spite of being stung by Gabrielle's anger, "I know that Xena was…is your soulmate," she paused trying to feel out if she should say more. Gabrielle's jaw was clinching in barely controlled rage, but she decided to press forward. She wasn't getting past this on her own and it was time she talked about it. "She was also the love of your life, the only person you were willing and still willing to live and die for. The bond the two of you had is eternal. It can't and won't be undone by any one mortal or immortal. But, you know, Xena wouldn't want you to live as if you're dead."

Barely visible but there, Ephiny saw her take a shuddering breath as Gabrielle ran fingers through her shoulder-length blonde hair. A single, sad tear dropped down Gabrielle's cheek.

"How did you know?" Gabrielle's whisper was hardly heard over the music and laughter. The moment seemed so out of place. Respect for Gabrielle kept her from telling her how she really knew about the truth of their relationship.

"It wasn't hard to tell. I saw the way the two of you looked at each other. Love was written all over both of you," Ephiny smiled thinking back to instances where, before she knew, it would have been easy to read these two, if she had paid attention! For a warrior, she sure could be dense!

Gabrielle leaned forward, elbows resting on both knees as she put her head in her hand, a bit embarrassed but relieved. Ephiny couldn't help but think how her friend had picked up so many of Xena's mannerisms over time. Gabrielle looked over at her friend and chuckled, "Yeah, I guess we didn't try too hard to hide it. I hope it's not a problem…"

"Oh, please, Gabrielle! You're Queen of the Amazons, a tribe of women warriors well-known for…well, you know," Gabrielle raised one eyebrow teasing Ephiny to continue before they both broke into a fit of laughter. After a few minutes of giggling like little girls and garnering a few curious stares, Gabrielle sighed.

"Gods, that felt good! Thank you."

"You're welcome," Ephiny grabbed a couple of bottles of wine that had been placed in front of her and Gabrielle, "Come on."

"Where? The party's not over. It wouldn't look right for the Queen to leave so soon."

"I just got you to confess about your secret love for Xena and laugh for the first time since your return. Do you really think I'm gonna let you off the hook from spilling the rest of the juicy details?" She was already standing and holding out her hand to Gabrielle, not giving her much choice. "Besides, you're the Queen. You can do anything you want."

Gabrielle knew when to resign herself to a lost argument. She had learned that with Xena. Shrugging and reaching up to take Ephiny's offered hand, "Very well, but it's a good thing you got two bottles. A lady doesn't talk unless properly inebriated."

*****

They talked until the first rays of light began to brighten Gabrielle's hut. For the first time in a long time, Gabrielle let go of her pain. She laughed freely, cried occasionally, but was in the end grateful to talk about her and Xena openly. In an odd way, it was like she was a bard all over again, regaling Ephiny in story after story of their love and adventure. Gabrielle had forgotten how much she loved telling these stories. The Regent loved the story of Gabrielle finally getting a whack in on Xena's nose with her staff the most. The vision of a stunned Warrior Princess had her laughing so hard her side hurt.

Conversation had slowly dwindled as the sky brightened and the first sounds of movement were heard outside.

"If I don't get out of here soon, there will be serious rumors flying around about us!" Ephiny slowly stood up with a groan. Gods, I'm getting' old!

"So what?! Let 'em talk. After all, I'm the Queen, right?" It was good to see a glimmer of the old Gabrielle back. The bright smile and playful banter was something that Ephiny had been sorely missing from her friend.

"Think you'll come out to the practice field later?"

"Definitely! Maybe I'll even join in. I feel like a workout today, but…first, I want a nap."

"What…no food first!" The words alone caused Gabrielle's stomach to grumble audibly. Ephiny unconvincingly hid her snicker behind her hand.

"Out…out now," Gabrielle tried to feign anger, but instead smirked, "or you'll get your butt kicked on that practice field today," Ephiny raised her hands in mock defeat, "Yeah, yeah, yeah…see you later."

*****

Gabrielle gazed out over the practice field. The sleep had done her good but her late morning breakfast had been even better. The sky was surprisingly bright and crisp for the summer, giving Gabrielle an adrenaline rush. After several months of not holding, much less using her staff and sais, she thought they would feel awkward in her hands. But as she balanced the staff and caressed the dark wood's intricate designs, she felt like she had come home.

I never should have let the path go, Xena. I should have held on. She pushed her shoulders back a little further. I just didn't want to do it alone.

Gabrielle moved up to the side of Ephiny.

"Mornin'!" Gabrielle's voice reflected the lightness of the day.

"Well, you're awfully chipper for someone who only got a few hours sleep! Guess you needed last night." It was more of a statement of fact than a question.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Thanks, Ephiny."

"Don't thank me yet. Your rusty butt still has to face me on the practice field!"

"Are you challenging your Queen?" Gabrielle couldn't stifle her grin as she watched a slightly befuddled Ephiny squirm. "Oh, it's on now. Come on!" Gabrielle bumped her in the shoulder to drive the point home as she headed out to the field, effectively clearing the others by her mere presence.

Glad to see you back, Gabrielle.

*****

After an hour of light practice, Gabrielle was falling into a comfortable groove. Ephiny had gradually increased the intensity of their workout to the point where it was hard to tell if they were just practicing or actually battling. A large crowd had gathered to watch their Queen in action. For the newest Amazons, this was a sight to behold. Gabrielle had picked up many of her best moves from Xena. Those who observed or engaged Gabrielle were always amazed she could pack such power.

While most Amazons stared in wonder at the exhibit, the dark-haired warrior that Gabrielle had initiated just a few nights ago stood apart from the crowd on the hill. She watched the surrounding grounds in a constant state of caution, but viewed the display below in her peripheral vision. The sleek moves of the Queen diving, rolling, and matching the Regent blow for blow caused a barely concealed smile of admiration to dance across the young warrior's face. Even though the warrior was a new recruit, she held herself like a seasoned veteran of the field. Rarely did she move about in public without her full array of weapons but her sword was her pride and joy which she held in an elaborate feathered sheath attached to her back. Her violet eyes glinted from the sunlight as they fully observed her surroundings.

The crowd erupted in applause as Gabrielle performed a wildly difficult move with her sais, which knocked Ephiny onto her back. Out of the corner of her eye, the dark warrior caught a glint of light in the trees to her right. The sunlight bouncing off of the flint at the end of the arrow was pointed directly at Gabrielle's chest. In a matter of seconds, the warrior had run and jumped off a hill, over the heads of her fellow Amazons and came down head over feet, dropping into a roll. She jumped up a few feet from Gabrielle, who only had a split second to express dumbfounded shock, before the warrior tackled her around the waist. The arrow whizzed by barely missing the warrior's back, coming to an unfortunate rest in the shoulder of an Amazon standing on the perimeter of the observation circle.

In a flash, the warrior grabbed one of Gabrielle's sais laying beside her, twisted away and flung it skillfully into the cluster of tress. A groan and a breaking of branches preceded the sickening thud of body hitting ground.

The warrior turned back to Gabrielle, who was moaning and having difficulty opening her eyes. The warrior leaned over her gently touching her face.

"Are you okay?

"Ugh. What the…what happened?" Gabrielle worked hard to focus her eyes but was only seeing a blurry outline of dark hair. The image drew closer and she smiled at the familiar scent of clove, leather, and sweat. "Xena?"

Gabrielle reached for the hand on her face, "Oh, Xena. Gods I've missed you." Ephiny had returned from tracking down the other two bandits to witness the exchange. What the…?

"My Queen, perhaps we should get you to the healer," Ephiny reached down to lift Gabrielle but was stopped by a hand.

"I'll do that," Ephiny read the sorrowful expression on the warrior's face. She knew the young woman felt guilty for being so aggressive. With a nod of understanding, the lithe woman picked up Gabrielle being careful to cradle her head to avoid further injury.

Gabrielle was fading in and out of consciousness, giving a slight moan at being moved, "I've got you. Trust me," Gabrielle relaxed into the embrace. It was like her dreams and she hoped she didn't wake this time.

*****

The healer, an aged woman with a solid silver braid to her waist, gave a nod to Ephiny as she entered the hut. The dark warrior was holding Gabrielle's hand but was obviously sound asleep in the chair next to the cot. Ephiny made sure the perimeter was secure and that only three stupid marauders were the culprits. The two still alive were being guarded until trial. The sun was starting to set requiring that the healer light several torches throughout the tent. The light infused the humble tent with flickering shapes and shadows casting the women in warm tones. At any other time, the light would have set a romantic mood, but the feeling was more somber.

"How long has she been here?" Ephiny tilted her head to the Amazon in the chair while whispering to the healer.

"Since the beginning," the healer spoke sagely then toddled off as Ephiny took in the scene in front of her. If she didn't know better, the young warrior could have been mistaken for Xena, only younger and lankier. She gently put her hand on the younger woman's shoulder causing her to jump from the chair and swing around with her sword, which in the semi-darkness Ephiny didn't notice had been resting unsheathed in her lap. Reacts like Xena too!

"Whoa, Alexa, it's just me!" The Regent put her hands up defensively but stepped back a few paces until she knew the woman was coherent.

"Hades!" Alexa lowered her sword and bent over, evidently gathering her wits and trying to slow her heart rate down. Gabrielle moaned at the disturbance but didn't wake, pulling both women back to the matter at hand.

"What does the healer say?"

"She took a good blow to the head, but she'll be okay," Alexa retook her seat and gently brushed the back of Gabrielle's hand. Something about the intimacy of it made Ephiny look away in embarrassment. "Actually, she could have woken up earlier, but the healer gave her a sleeping potion. Said the rest would do her good, help her body heal."

"What you did was very brave. You saved the life of our Queen." The silence became awkward and Ephiny started to leave.

"Ephiny," the Regent turned back, watching the warrior search for the right words, "What exactly did I do?"

"What do you mean?" Another long pause.

"I…I don't…," a deep sigh emanated from Alexa, "don't think I'm crazy, please, but…I can't remember what happened."

"Have you told the healer? Maybe you got a hit on the head too," Ephiny assumed a blow to the head would be a logical explanation.

"No, I didn't. I would have come to her long before if it had been a simple case of a head wound."

"I'm not sure I understand," Ephiny came around so she could see Alexa's face but the woman looked down.

"It's been happening more and more. I've been forgetting whole sections of the day, as if it never happened," Alexa hated to admit this for fear she'd been taken from her regular duties. If she wasn't a warrior, what else would she be? Certainly, Ephiny will think she's ill, but it's just going from bad to worse. Now she's the cause for the Queen being injured, yet she doesn't even remember how or why it happened.

"I didn't mean to hurt her," she looked at Gabrielle, "but I can't seem to control it."

"You didn't hurt her. You saved her. That arrow would have surely killed her if you hadn't pushed her out of the way," No matter how it happened, Ephiny was glad that Alexa did what she did.

"When did this start, Alexa?" Ephiny pulled up a chair, knowing that getting to the bottom of this may take a while.

"Right after my village was attacked, when I was taken hostage. I remember the men grabbing me, hitting me, and I felt myself being dragged along the ground. The next thing I remember is standing over one of the men with a dagger in my hand and blood all over me. They were all dead. I was all that was left," her eyes had taken on a sad, distant look, "I remember walking in the forest, stripping as I went trying to get the dirt, grime, and stench of death off of me. I don't know how long I walked but eventually I ended up on the edge of Amazon territory."

"I take it that it's happened since then too," Ephiny was searching for a pattern, some kind of common thread, "you said that it's happening more and more."

"Yeah, now almost every time on the practice field, the other night at the celebration, today," Ephiny held up her hand to stop her.

"The celebration?" Alexa scrunched her eyebrows together and nodded. "What do you remember?"

"The dancing, the food, the music that played just before the Queen gave her speech. There was some more music, then it seemed like I was getting up to walk but the next thing I knew I was in my hut."

Ephiny remembered. "You came over to ask her for a dance," a look of shock came over the young woman.

"No, I wouldn't do that! That…she's my Queen, it would be disrespectful to assume…," Alexa shook her head, "I did?"

"You did."

Alexa was almost scared to ask the next part, "What happened?"

"She shot you down…pretty bad," Ephiny couldn't resist. Bad, bad Ephiny!

"Oh," Alexa slid her chair back, starting to leave. Oh, great! A sensitive warrior! Alexa didn't seem the sensitive type. Way to go, Eph!

"Whoa, wait," Ephiny followed her and turned her before she could leave, "it's not you. She…she," Man, Gabrielle will kill her for telling anyone this, "she's been going through some rough stuff. Her partner was killed several years ago, and it recently hit home, I think."

The young Amazon nodded with understanding, "Xena," she spoke the name with reverence, "I've heard the stories. She keeps saying Xena's name in her sleep."

"Yeah, most don't know the extent of their relationship, but they were…bonded and will be for eternity," Alexa was looking at the sleeping form of Gabrielle. Ephiny noticed a shift in the look. Her eyes became a little bluer, the stature more proud, the slight smile was intimate and knowing. An aura of strength and power emanated from Alexa.

"Alexa?" Ephiny watched as the young warrior walked over to Gabrielle's bedside and grazed her fingers over Gabrielle's cheek. Gabrielle stirred and mumbled, "Xena."

The warrior leaned over Gabrielle and with the slightest touch placed a feather light kiss to her lips, "My Bard."

"Gods…Xena?" The warrior glanced up at the Regent and gave her the unmistakable Xena trademark eyebrow quirk.

"Hey, Eph," It was the last thing Ephiny remembered before hitting the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

The sounds gradually got louder as her vision cleared. A shake to her shoulder jolted the Regent from sleep with a deep moan of aggravation. "Ugh, go away!" Ephiny tried to shrug the irritating hand from her shoulder until the images started to come back to her. No way! It had to be a dream. I'm NOT going crazy! She cracked her eyes open and worked to focus on the piercing blue eyes staring intently at her.

"Alexa?" Oh well, when in doubt, right?

"Yeah," the young warrior looked perplexed, "are you ok? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Ephiny slapped the hand away and tried to sit up on the cot, still in the healer's tent, but the room started to spin so Alexa guided her back down.

The shuffling preceded the stout healer's large frame, "Well, I guess you do have a knock to the head! Best you just lay down now. A few candlemarks and all will be well again." The old woman laid a smelly damp rag to Ephiny's forehead making her feel like she was going to lose her breakfast. As soon as the healer was out of sight, she threw it on the side table.

She tried to sit up again, her white knuckles gripping the cot waiting for the nausea to pass. Alexa, realizing the stubbornness of the elder warrior, placed a guiding hand under Ephiny's elbow, "Here, let me help you up."

She stood on shaky legs and dared not move too fast. The images of Xena taking over Alexa's body were unquestionable. She knew she wasn't imagining things, but how did it all happen and why. She needed Xena back so she could get answers to her questions.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Ephiny spoke but moved as little as possible until the room stopped tilting.

"No," Alexa paused, a tinge of fear played across her face, "the last thing I remember is you telling me that I made a pass at Ga…at the Queen, and you saying that she turned me down, and," she scrunched her dark eyebrows together trying to dig through her memories, "you told me about her and Xena."

"Yeah, that's about it. That's all you remember?" The pieces were starting to fit together. Xena apparently is trying to reconnect with Gabrielle through a mortal body and has chosen this young beautiful warrior as her vessel. Every time she takes over, Alexa blacks out, complete memory loss. Now, she just needs to figure out a way to conjure Xena up so she can get to the bottom of this.

"That's it…um, I didn't hit you or something, did I?" Ephiny's deep chuckle only made Alexa's brows crease deeper.

"No, you definitely didn't hit me, but I think Gabrielle will have one Hades of a story to add to her Xena collection!" The warrior stood momentarily bewildered before following Ephiny from the tent.

*****

Later that evening, Ephiny came back to the healer's tent with a full-course meal in tow. If I know Gabrielle, when she wakes up, she'll be starving! At least I can keep her from moving too fast by keeping her occupied.

"Set it down here," she instructed the two chef apprentices as she cleared off the side table of all but the candle. Gabrielle must have smelled the food, or at least her body did, because Ephiny heard the distinctive sound of a stomach growling…very loudly. Hehe, bet Xena couldn't surprise you with breakfast in bed! The Regent waved the two women out then set to wake Gabrielle. This should be easy. Ephiny placed a tenderly roasted duck wing under Gabrielle's nose and smirked as she sniffed, the heavy eyes slowly opening, a big grin gradually playing across her lips.

"Hmmmm, breakfast in bed," Gabrielle's voice was hoarse with sleep, "what more could a girl want?" She worked to focus on her Regent.

"Thanks, Eph."

"No problem," seeing Gabrielle struggling to sit up she placed the food back down, "here let me help you up." She reached out her hand to pull Gabrielle forward so she could scoot back and sit up then moved some pillows from other cots to place behind her.

"How do you feel?" Ephiny returned to her seat.

"Woozy and really, really tired, but I've been worse," a smirk danced on her face.

"It'll take a little while for the sleeping potion to wear off completely."

"Maybe I need to get up and move around," Gabrielle made a move to roll out of bed.

"Whoa, whoa, not yet," Ephiny reached for her friend's arm and pulled her back down, "maybe you should try eating something first." The look on Gabrielle's face told her she won that round.

"Yeah, good idea," the Queen situated herself on the bed again and licked her lips as she checked her food options, finally settling on the duck wing Ephiny had enticed her with before. It was moments like this that Ephiny found it hard to see Gabrielle as anything but the naïve farm girl from Poteidia. The thought brought a smile to Ephiny's face.

"What's that for?" Gabrielle caught the snicker as she looked up from the devoured wing.

"No offense, it's just that you are such as contradiction. One second you're the Queen of the Amazon Nation, all powerful and commanding and the next you're that little farm girl from the sticks I first met. I can see why Xena loves you so much," Ephiny tried not to let her grimace show.

Gabrielle smirked, "No offense taken, Eph."

Whew! She didn't catch the "loves you" part. I just knew I was done for the way Gabrielle is with words.

The friends sat in amiable silence while Gabrielle ate dinner, only occasionally talking of Amazon matters. The Queen was pleased to know that the bandits that attacked them were sent to hard labor with a tribe up north, and not sentenced to death. Since she felt stronger after eating and the healer gave Gabrielle a clean bill of health, the two decided to head back to the Queen's hut.

"Ephiny, there's something I've been wanting to ask you."

"Sure, anything," the reply was lighthearted but her gut gnarled in apprehension.

"All I remember before I got knocked out is seeing a dark-haired warrior charging at me. For a brief second, it was like Xena was here…I know it wasn't her, but it felt so real," Gabrielle had stopped short of her hut not wanting the guards to overhear the conversation. She laid her head back and gazed at the stars. "I miss her so much," Gabrielle looked back down at her feet before shaking her head to clear the weight of melancholy beginning to drape over her like a wet blanket. She crinkled her brow in concentration trying to remember where she was going with her thoughts. Oh yeah!

"Anyway, who was it?"

"Huh?" She looked back at Ephiny who looked like she had swallowed a bug.

"Are you okay, Eph? You're looking a bit green. Maybe you need to lie down." Gabrielle touched her gently on the shoulder breaking the spell.

"No, no, I'm fine!" Her voice squeaked out.

Gabrielle's eyebrows crinkled closer together, almost meeting, "Uh, huh," she murmured doubtfully. Suddenly feeling very tired, she decided it wasn't worth dwelling on tonight. Waving her hand dismissively, "Anyway Eph, don't think that my getting knocked out on the field means that you won that round. Rematches are a bitch, my friend!"

Ephiny relieved to have the subject dropped, shook her head at her friend and sighed, "Good night, my Queen."

Gabrielle briefly watched her friend leave before turning to the redhead guard to the right of her hut entrance. Placing a hand to her shoulder she leaned up and whispered, "Bring the dark-haired Amazon who killed the bandit today to me first thing in the morning."

"Yes, my Queen," Gabrielle looked back over her shoulder to see Ephiny rounding the corner heading for her tent. What's got you spooked, Eph? She shook her head but being too tired to think more on it, retired to her hut.

*****

Gabrielle groaned as light filtered into her hut. Her body ached for sleep but her mind kept racing from the previous day's events, making restful sleep elusive. Daylight came quicker than she wanted but she forced herself to sit up. Raising her arms overhead and stretching back she felt her vertebrae slip into place. Oh yeah, that felt good! I may look young but that doesn't mean I always feel it!

Letting go of a long-held sigh, Gabrielle ran her hands back and forth through her sleep-tasseled blonde hair making it stand out even more erratically in all directions. She wandered to the other side of the tent and waded through a pile of garments before settling on a red wrap that left one shoulder exposed. It was one of her favorite pieces because it reminded her of India and her time there with Xena. Besides, it was comfortable and perfect for sitting around her hut reviewing treatises.

Time to get on with the business of being Queen. However, as soon as she sat down her stomach decided to complain. Oh, you would decide to do that NOW! Well, tough, I don't feel like changing clothes. Another grumble answered her. This one more demanding than the last. Fine!

"Guard!" The redhead from the night before stepped through the door.

"Yes, my Queen?" The guard stood ramrod straight, forcing herself to avoid eye contact.

"Would you see to it that breakfast is brought here?"

"Certainly, my Queen, and I've sent word that you wish to speak with Alexa. She should be reporting shortly."

Gabrielle glanced up from her parchments with a puzzled expression, "Who?"

"Alexa, the one you requested to speak with this morning," the Queen silently shook her head in confusion, forcing the guard to look in her direction. "My apologies, my Queen, I mean the Amazon who killed the bandit yesterday…on the practice field?"

Understanding finally registering with Gabrielle, she nodded her head and waved dismissively, "Ohhhh, yes, yes. Forgive me, I'm still groggy from sleep." A smile passed between the two.

"No problem, my Queen. I'll take care of your requests," the redheaded Amazon bowed slightly.

"Thank you," the guard turned to leave as Gabrielle returned her attention to the papers before her. She waited until the door had closed behind the guard before letting out the breath she had been holding. She pushed away the papers with annoyance and rubbed the creased brows between her eyes until the tension loosened. How could she have forgotten? Something was annoying her about the "meeting" with Alexa, tickling at her brain, but she couldn't put her finger on why.

A rapping sound on her door drew her back to the present.

"Yes?" The guard pulled the door wide so a young blonde Amazon could enter. The tray she carried was weighted down with an assortment of fruits, vegetables, olives, and cheeses. Gabrielle's stomach grumbled at the mere sight of the delectable food.

"Set it on the table over there," the guard instructed the young girl, "my Queen, Alexa is waiting outside. Should I send her in or have her return when you are finished?"

Gabrielle tensed momentarily and felt her hands start to tremble. Now, what in Hades is that all about? Turning slightly from the guard, she took a calming breath and shook out her hands, trying to release the unexplained nervousness.

"No, please, send her in," she spoke with more confidence than she felt. Without saying a word, the guard bowed and turned back to the door, guiding both herself and the food servant out. Gabrielle heard the muffled voices outside and again shook her hands. What is wrong with me?! Her mind screamed at the absurdity of being flustered by a person she barely knows.

Gabrielle heard the door open but couldn't bring herself to turn around. The warrior stepped soundlessly to within a few feet of the Queen. The air that had rushed in from the opening of the door brought a scent of leather and cloves wafting across the room to assault Gabrielle's senses. She felt lightheaded and her heart sped up slightly. She closed her eyes and reveled in the memories.

"My Queen, you asked for me?" The unfamiliar voice jerked her from her pleasant thoughts.

Gabrielle spoke over her shoulder but didn't turn around. "Yes, come in." Alexa stood silently waiting for an explanation for her presence here. Maybe she's upset about getting hurt. The thought unsettled Alexa, but she tried to remember what Ephiny said about the very real possibility of the Queen being dead if she hadn't acted quickly. She took a deep breath and soundlessly released it, waiting.

"Alexa, right?" Gabrielle turned but didn't look up yet.

"Yes, my Queen," Alexa shifted on her feet and clasped her hands behind her back, not sure what else to do with her hands. She was thankful to not have to look into the intense green eyes she had fallen into on the practice field yesterday.

"Well, Alexa, tell me what happened yesterday," she finally lifted her eyes and emerald green met shimmering blue. Gabrielle felt herself go slightly off balance looking at the dark, leather-clad warrior. She braced herself on the table next to her.

The warrior tried to stall, "Didn't Ephiny tell you?"

"No, actually she didn't," Gabrielle had her bearings back and met the intense azure eyes directly. Alexa could sense the blonde steeling her resolve as she focused on the suddenly nervous warrior.

"Oh," Alexa had hoped Ephiny had saved her the trouble of explaining, "It's kind of hard to explain."

Gabrielle's nervousness manifested itself in pacing back and forth in front of Alexa, making it difficult for the young warrior to concentrate. "Perhaps the best place to start, Alexa, is at the beginning."

"Um, yeah, the beginning…of what?" Perplexed green orbs turned in time to see blue jerk back to attention and away from her. Gabrielle cocked an eyebrow. Hmmm, interesting.

Gabrielle stopped directly in front of the befuddled warrior. The blonde willed the warrior to make eye contact. Gods, those eyes! She turned away trying to calm her racing heart. "The bandits, from yesterday, start there. When did you notice them?"

"Well, you had just knocked Ephiny down on the practice field and I saw a light flicker off to the right in the trees. It took a moment to focus on it, but I noticed it was an arrow aimed at you." Alexa paused unsure of what to say next.

"And then?" Gabrielle turned when she felt she had gained emotional control and a safe distance from the haunting eyes.

"I…I," frustrated Alexa stopped trying.

Gabrielle noticed the sudden change in behavior, the voice had a slight quiver, "What, Alexa? What's wrong?"

"I…I'm sorry, my Queen. I thought Ephiny had told you. This is difficult for me. Amazons are supposed to protect their Queen, not knock her out. I could have hurt you!" Alexa went on in a rush.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down!" Gabrielle raised her hands and took a couple of steps forward. "What do you mean 'could have hurt me'? What happened?"

"Can I speak honestly? You won't think less of me as a warrior?"

"Of course not!"

"I don't remember what happened," Alexa spoke in a rush, "one moment I saw the glint of the arrow in the trees and the next I was sitting beside you in the healer's hut. I…I must have blacked out." Alexa looked down subconsciously.

"Oh," Gabrielle was at a loss for words. She remembered those moments of the attack. The wild and feral look in Alexa's eyes, everything moving in slow motion, even the ease with which the warrior flicked her sai at the bandit. Then it all went black. Something was tickling at the back of her brain, just out of reach, like a dream she was trying desperately to remember. She knew it had some connection to these events, but she couldn't place it.

Gabrielle ran her fingers through her hair before turning away from Alexa. The young warrior was nervous but didn't dare speak a word or move. With her dark head bent slightly down, she indulged in watching the enigmatic queen pace back and forth while she tapped a graceful finger against her chin, the other hand resting on a nicely curved hip. The stories of Xena and Gabrielle were something of a legend in the Amazon nation. Alexa had heard them all. But it was still hard to reconcile the intelligent, lithe woman in front of her with the innocent farm girl Xena had rescued. The images that flashed through her mind of anything but an innocent farm girl, the images built from rumor and innuendo about the warrior and bard's relationship, caused a sudden flush of heat to race across her face. Alexa closed her ice blue eyes tightly trying to force down the sensation.

When the blonde queen turned to face the warrior, the young woman's eyes were closed and she caught the hint of a blush on her cheeks. If it hadn't been for the nearly invisible quiver she saw run through the warrior's body, Gabrielle would have been tempted to snicker. Damn stoic warriors! Gabrielle shook her head. Whatever thoughts she'd had concerning Alexa's memory loss vaporized.

"Alexa," Gabrielle stepped forward. The warrior, as if coming back from a far away place, snapped her head up quickly. "Thank you for what you did."

Gabrielle quirked a smile at the warrior who let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "You're welcome, my Queen. I'm glad I could be there." The formally timid blue eyes of the warrior locked confidently with Gabrielle's sea green. A shiver ran through Gabrielle's body and her knees felt weak. Gabrielle quickly stepped back and braced herself on her writing desk.

"That'll be all, Alexa. Thank you." The warrior looked at the queen quizzically before giving a slight bow and exiting the hut.

*****

The first rays of light skittered over the rolling hills that surrounded the northern ridge of the Amazon camp. Ephiny sat hunched over on a rock, her eyebrows scrunched in thought. She had tried for several hours to drift off to sleep, but her mind wouldn't stop racing. Now, she awaited the dawn, no closer to the answers for her nagging questions.

More than anything, the Regent wanted Xena and Gabrielle back together, whatever it took, but she feared the outcome. What if Gabrielle thought Alexa was simply crazy or perhaps she'd believe all of this but not be able to accept Xena in Alexa's body? Deeper than all of this, Ephiny wondered what role she was to play here. Should she tell Gabrielle or let things play out naturally? Would Gabrielle be more upset with her for telling her or finding out later that her most trusted friend had kept the truth from her?

Ephiny dropped her head into her hands. She rubbed her temples trying to push the impending headache away. Why was nothing ever easy around here? With a deep sigh of weariness, the blonde Regent pushed herself up and headed back to camp.

*****

Ephiny left the food tent after eating a small breakfast. The camp had come to life with Amazons milling about going through their daily routines. The blonde watched with a sense of comfort that comes from ritual, but an uneasiness was just below the surface, as if a foreboding turn of events was imminent.

She rounded the corner, headed toward the row of officer tents, intent on changing into her practice attire for weapons drills when she saw Alexa leaving the Queen's tent. What in Hades…? By her direction, Ephiny knew she was headed to the fields for practice as well. Weariness and confusion mixed with frustration, and, if the blonde was willing to admit it to herself, anger. She loved both Xena and Gabrielle very much, but Gabrielle is her Queen and her oath was to protect Gabrielle at all times. With new determination, she sprinted to her tent to prepare for training.

*****

The clanging of swords caused a shiver to run up Alexa's back. Her muscles strained under the pressure of holding back her opponent's overhead attack. Sending a forceful kick into the other woman's midsection, she created the needed distance to plan her next move. Facing off, the two women sized each other up. Alexa loved these moments - the concentration, the anticipation, the heightened sense of clarity and awareness that came over her. It wasn't that long ago when envisioning her current life would have been impossible. By now, she would have been married off to a farmer and have at least two children. Amazing how fast our lives can change, she mused to herself. At first she cursed the men who attacked her village. Now, she simply feels an odd sense of appreciation. Seeing the opening she had been waiting for, she crouched down for a leg sweep, knocking her opponent off balance. A roundhouse kick finished the other woman off and she landed hard on her back. Alexa smirked down at her before reaching a hand out to pull her up.

"Nice move!" The woman dusted herself off as Alexa placed her sword back in her sheath.

"Alexa!" The warrior swung around in surprise at hearing her name bellowed by the Regent. Ephiny tossed the extra staff in her hand at Alexa. The warrior caught it one-handed only inches from her face. Ephiny's curly blonde hair was flying away from her face, a mask of concentration barely concealing the rage just beneath the surface. Quickly striding up to the young warrior, she took a quick swing causing Alexa to duck and roll to get away. Son of a bacchae!

The warrior spun her staff into the back of Ephiny's legs effectively knocking her down, "What's gotten into you?" Alexa glared down the staff now pinning Ephiny to the ground. With a thrust to the young warrior's gut, the Regent rolled away and jumped to her feet.

"I'm protecting my friend and my Queen," Alexa looked at her dumbfounded and for a moment dropped her concentration.

"What?! What are you talking about?" The other Amazons had gathered around shocked at the events unfolding. Murmurs of What in Hades and I don't know circled the group. A smack to the side of the head was Ephiny's answer. The dark warrior stumbled backwards but didn't fall. Touching the side of her head, she felt the warm wetness of blood beginning to ooze from the gash over her left eyebrow. When her peripheral vision went dark, she was sure she was on the verge of passing out. Then a wave of rage rolled up from the depths of her soul and exited with a blood-chilling growl.

Ephiny witnessed the transition, feeling her knees buckle slightly as she looked into the ice blue eyes of a killer. Ohhh, boy, here we go! You asked for it, Eph. Alexa, or at least what was the hand attached to the body of Alexa, threw down the staff and curved an index finger in Ephiny's direction, "Come here." At any other moment, the Regent would have considered the gesture playful, even sexy, but now it pinned her uncharacteristically in place. Oh gods! It was the only coherent thought Ephiny could make before the blows were being rained down on her. On instinct, she managed to block the punches and kicks that were coming at her with lightening speed.

The dark haired woman unceremoniously ripped Ephiny's staff from her hands, then grabbing a handful of blonde hair flipped her over effortlessly until the woman was flat on her back and staring into the cold blue of Xena's eyes. I'm getting too old for this!

"What do you think you're doing, Eph?" When she hesitated, two sets of fingers were placed on either side of her neck.

"Whoa! Wait!" Xena looked at her unbelievingly and held her position close just in case.

"Talk," the menace in Xena's voice was unmistakable. What made Ephiny think this was a good idea, she'll never know.

"I had to draw you out, Xena. I have to know what's going on and how I can fix it," the warrior leaned back slightly. The shuffling feet of curious Amazons distracted her. Without looking up, she brought her fingers back close to Ephiny's neck and growled, "Back off!" This wasn't a discussion for the entire village. The murmurs and feet retreated to an acceptable distance.

"It's not for you to fix, Eph. I have to do this alone," The icy blue eyes from before had warmed to a deep ocean blue. The blonde caught the look of sadness that flashed across the usually stoic face.

"Why? You're my friend too, you know?" Ephiny placed a hand on Xena's thigh and realized for the first time that the dark-haired warrior was straddling her. Xena followed Ephiny's eyes until the brush of skin-on-skin slapped her with awareness. Fighting to keep the blush down, Xena moved to the side as Ephiny skittered out from under her.

"Um, sorry," the warrior mumbled.

"No problem…really," the Regent stumbled over her thoughts. The two friends looked at each other. She's definitely in there, Ephiny thought. But there was something else in those eyes: uncertainty. Okay, Eph, act fast, Xena won't be able to hold this for long.

She scooted up closer to Xena to look directly into her eyes. They were alone now that the excitement had died down. "Xena, stay with me. What's happening and what needs to be done?"

The dark eyebrows knitted in concentration and blue eyes worked hard to focus on her friend. "She's fighting me. I get a few moments, but then she starts fighting it. She's strong. I picked her for that reason, but it may be my undoing. I only get one shot at this, Eph. One body. That was the deal I made."

"There's no other way?" The fear and concern were evident in Ephiny's voice.

"No, this is it." Xena leaned over as if in pain then straightened back up. "She doesn't realize fully what's happening, but she needs to know and she needs to willingly give up her body…her life." Dear gods! Ephiny was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice the warrior brace herself on the ground. "Eph, I've got to make this work. I can't be without Gabrielle."

When she sat back, she was looking around confused, "What happened?" The blonde looked at her sadly.

"We need to talk," she stood up and reached down to help Alexa to her feet. Still dazed, the young warrior got to her feet unsteadily, running a shaky hand through her hair.

"Ow…how did…?" Ephiny pulled her along.

"It'll all make sense soon…I hope."

*****

"WHAT?!" Alexa paced back and forth frantically. "No way…you're out of your mind!"

Ephiny sat on the edge of her bed, cleaning up the blood-soaked cloths after binding the cut on Alexa's forehead. She waited patiently for the truth to finally sink in with Alexa. "Why would I make something like this up?"

The brunette threw her hands up in the air, "I don't know, but this doesn't make any sense. You're trying to tell me that Xena's inside me, and I'm just supposed to shrug my shoulders as if it's nothing?"

"Basically…look," the blonde stood up and walked over in front of the frazzled warrior to stop her dizzying movement, "I've seen and heard of much more outrageous things happening to Xena and Gabrielle. I can't tell you how many times they died and came back, so this isn't that impossible. Besides, if there is a way for Xena to get back to Gabrielle, she'll find it."

Alexa shook her head and turned away from the intense look on Ephiny's face. This…it's just too much. The warrior crossed her arms over her chest as if trying to hold herself together so she wouldn't fly apart. She had found this home, these women, after losing everything, but now she's expected to give it all up, to lose everything, including herself all over again.

"How can she ask this of me? Why me?" Ephiny heard the anguish in the quivering voice.

"Love, Alexa, that's how," the blonde began her own pacing. Words were not her forte but she had to make the young warrior see how vital her role was now. "The love between Xena and Gabrielle defies explanation. I don't have the right words to describe it, but I know that their destinies are bound for eternity. If one dies never to return, it would destroy the other. We almost lost Gabrielle after Xena died. I heard the stories coming back about how reckless she had become and how she'd given up on life. It wasn't just her life that was at risk, Alexa, but her spirit…it was broken, she was broken."

"I can't comprehend that kind of love. I've never known anything like that."

"You don't have to," the dark haired woman turned around to see the desperate look in Ephiny's eyes.

"This is bigger than me. I don't know what to do. Put a sword in my hand and I know how to act, but this…" Alexa hugged her arms tighter to her body. Suddenly she felt very tired. Ephiny walked up to her, pinning her with her eyes.

"It's bigger than all of us, but you'll know what to do when it's time," the warrior opened her mouth to say something when a horn sounded on the edge of camp. The two women looked at each other before reaching for their weapons and sprinting from the hut.

"Go find Gabrielle! Guard her! I'll find out what's going on, and come back with a report," Ephiny instructed Alexa as they headed into the center of the camp. The young woman acknowledged her with a nod then watched the Regent veer off in the direction of the horn.

 

*****

"Over the northeast ridge, our scout spotted approximately 250 soldiers on the move. If my calculations are correct, they'll be at the perimeter by dusk. However, I doubt they'll attack at night. We'll have to be ready by daybreak." Ephiny looked at Gabrielle, who was intently studying a map, as she finished her summary.

"Have we checked the rest of the perimeter to make sure we're not being flanked on another side?" Gabrielle responded. Her years of fighting side-by-side with Xena kicked in automatically.

"Yeah, scouts were sent there as well, but there's been no indication of any other troops."

"Good. Keep the scouts out there through the night. I want reports from each one every candlemark until sunrise." The Queen looked up at her Regent.

Ephiny nodded acknowledgement before Gabrielle continued, "Okay, let's go through what to do come morning."

*****

Alexa wasn't looking forward to the long, quiet night. Ephiny had given her guard duty outside the Queen's hut. In the Regent's mind, she was the best person for the job. If there was a sudden attack, who better to watch over Gabrielle than the Xena-possessed body of Alexa? For the young warrior though, the solitude was torture. After hearing what Ephiny had to say earlier, she was left with some unsettling thoughts.

The possibility of Xena being inside her was ludicrous. She had been a quiet, gangly farm girl, though many of the young men of her village had regarded her as beautiful, until the attack on her village made her snap. The life she had now was far from what she had planned for herself, but at the moment she couldn't imagine being anywhere else. When she had first heard the stories of Xena and Gabrielle, she had simply assumed they were fantastical creations of overactive imaginations. Now, she wasn't so sure. Things like this just didn't happen to people like her. Then again, it wasn't common for a young woman to go on a killing rampage against a warlord, live to tell about it, and ultimately become an Amazon either.

Alexa ran long fingers through her dark hair. She didn't want to give up her life here. What would happen to her spirit? Would she even know what was happening or would everything suddenly…end? A realization hit the warrior. These are the same questions she asked herself when she went into her first battle. She was willing to die then, willing to face the unknown. What was different now? She couldn't answer the question because there was no difference. In fact, if what Ephiny says is right, she's playing a role in fulfilling destiny. That thought comforted her for the first time in a long time. Taking a deep breath, she decided to push it out of her mind. Tomorrow was going to be hard. She cleared her mind and focused on the ensuing battle.

*****

A mist drifted over the valley as two women sat on their steeds looking out over the fields below. The sun was starting to rise, soon their line of vision would be clear. Gabrielle listened to the Regent on one side while stretching her hearing for any tell-tale signs of movement below. All that came back to her were the bird's waking with their first calls of the morning. With the haze not yet lifted, it would be an optimal time for a sneak attack. Such a move wouldn't be wise by their opposition with no visibility of what they'd be walking into. She refused to let her guard down. Her eyes continuously surveyed the landscape as Ephiny spoke.

"Until the fog lifts, we won't know exactly what to do. They could be right in front of us for all we know," the Regent sighed. She was feeling uneasy but maybe it was just the dreariness of the morning or the fact she didn't get much sleep last night.

The two had discussed strategy until only a couple of candlemarks ago before agreeing to try and take a short rest. Everything and everyone was in place, but they didn't anticipate the fog. By now, they'd be well into a battle, but the Fates had determined otherwise. There's nothing worse than getting ready for a fight only to have it delayed.

"My Queen…Regent," Alexa came up behind the pair.

"How are your troops fairing, Captain?" Under Ephiny's insistence, Gabrielle had given the young Amazon charge of her own troop. It seemed strange to her that her second-in-command would put so much trust into a new tribe member, but Ephiny's gut instincts have never been wrong and she wasn't going to start second guessing her now.

"We're ready, my Queen. One of my scouts came back saying that the mist was lifting to our east and movement is discernable below. It's possible that they'll move on us from that direction first since that's where it's clearing out," the dark warrior paused.

"What makes you think that?" Gabrielle wanted to test the young woman to see if Ephiny's trust was well-placed.

Alexa swallowed hard. She knew she was being tested. "My scout said that the numbers have increased threefold since the last check which would suggest they are building up their troops to attack from this one area."

"Not the smartest move. What's your suggestion?" The blonde queen tore her eyes from the valley below to look pointedly into the unsettling blue of the dark warrior.

"That we increase our troops to the east, enough to sweep out farther to the east and come behind them when they're weakened, but be prepared on other fronts for a similar move from them," the Queen nodded her head in agreement. Not bad, kid!

"Ephiny, split our two troops in half, send them to the eastern front. Establish new commands at both of ours. We're going with Alexa." The Regent looked at Gabrielle puzzled before being greeted with a hard look.

"Yes, my Queen!" Gabrielle turned back to her new Captain. "Ready your troops." The dark-haired Amazon bowed before turning to retreat to her soldiers.

She had caught the questioning look in Ephiny's eyes, but refused to acknowledge it. In a way, she was grateful for the news from the scout. It gave her an excuse to stay close to the new troop leader. She was sure Ephiny thought her leadership decisions were being questioned, but Ephiny was far from the truth.

Little more thought was given to it, when the blonde rode back up, "We're ready."

"Good!" As the two rode off toward the eastern ridge, a horn sounded. A growl came from Gabrielle, "It's started. Let's go! YAH!" Ephiny tore off after her friend, the gnawing pit of worry only growing in her stomach.

*****

The field was littered with the bodies of men and Amazons. It was difficult to move without tripping over arms, legs, and heads, some still attached, others not. Ephiny and Gabrielle were standing back-to-back awaiting the move of over ten soldiers brandishing weapons in each hand.

"Left or right?" Ephiny whispered over her shoulder at Gabrielle. This doesn't look good!

The shorter blonde sized up the soldiers gradually encroaching closer, tightening the circle. One to her left was noticeably limping and the one next to him had a nasty gash on his side that he was favoring. As she started to answer, she saw another group of men approaching from the rear.

"Oh, for Zeus' sake!"

"What!?"

"Oh, just a little more unwelcome company."

"How many?" Ephiny was starting to feel panicky. She and Gabrielle had taken on nearly a dozen soldiers before, but this was asking a bit much! She gripped her sword tighter in reflex.

"Only about six or so."

Xena's flippancy seemed to have rubbed off on Gabrielle too! "Oh, gee, I thought it was bad. Why didn't you say so?" The Regent felt her friend chuckle against her. She just shook her head feeling that gnawing sense of dread getting exponentially worse.

*****

Over fifty yards away, Alexa and about three dozen of her troops were fending off the remaining soldiers. She swung her sword over her shoulder in an arc catching a soldier across the chest before turning and stabbing a man running up behind her. When the sword caught on ribs, the brunette shoved him off with the heel of her boot.

Through the melee she saw a crowd of over a dozen men circling a distance away. Quickly looking around, she couldn't locate Gabrielle or Ephiny.

"Alexa!" A red-headed Amazon yelled the warning just in time for Alexa to send a roundhouse kick to a man's jaw feeling the crunching of bone on impact. She moved to run her sword through the gut of the indisposed man when a blinding pain sent her to her knees.

Thinking she had been hit, she spun on her knees to find no one there. What the…?

Gabrielle needs you. Go to her! She jumped to her feet and brandished her sword defensively, looking frantically for the voice, but no one was speaking to her.

"Who's there?"

Your fairy godsmother! Who do you think it is?! Alexa crinkled her dark brows in confusion.

"Xena?"

Well, it's not Aphrodite!

"What do you want?" Alexa heard the audible sigh and already felt intimidated.

Ephiny already covered this. I don't have time to rehash it. Are you going to save the woman I love or not?

With the battle going, Alexa had forgotten about what Ephiny had told her. The full weight of the circumstances came crashing down on her. Gabrielle was in trouble and no one could save the Queen but Alexa or…

The warrior let her sword rest at her side, dropped her head, and took a deep breath. "Xena, I think that job is yours, not mine."

There's only one way I can do it. The voice became gentle, almost tender. Are you sure about this?

*****

"Eph! How you doing?" Gabrielle backhanded her knuckles into a guy who was trying to grab her from behind. She kicked him hard under the chin as he tried to get off the ground to charge her. "Gods! Stay down!"

"Oh, I've been better!" The Regent ducked to avoid a sword coming at her head, then jumped in order to miss a swing from a soldier on the other side of her. It seems the more we take out, the more pop back up! "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, Gab."

"Auugghhh!" The Queen bent to flip a charging soldier, "Hang in there, Eph. Just keep pushing!" Gabrielle shook her head. Things weren't looking very good and she wasn't sure how they'd get out of it.

"Aiyayayayayaya!" The familiar battle cry caused both women to stop dead in their tracks before feeling the barely noticeable thud of feet hitting the ground between them. Both turned to see Alexa poised in fighting position. "Did I miss the party?"

"What the…?" Gabrielle's unfinished comment was intersected by the dark warrior's fist landing on the nose of a soldier next to her.

"Hiya, Gab. Miss me?" Gabrielle gazed up into mischievous blue eyes when one winked at her. Before the blonde could respond, a feral grin spread across the chiseled face and moved past her. Gabrielle turned speechless to see the warrior grab two men, slam their heads together, and use one to block a sword thrust from a third, effectively killing his fellow soldier. With a spinning kick, she forced both back into a tree, knocking out the attacker.

"Xena?" The dark-haired woman looked over at the blonde with a smirk, before her features changed to fear.

"Gabrielle! Behind you!" Instinctively, she flipped a sai behind her back. A couple of seconds later she felt a body fall at her heels. "Good move."

The blonde tilted her head to the side, "A certain tall, dark warrior taught me well." A smirk danced across her face and she shook her head. "Where in Hades have you been?"

"Missing you." Gabrielle felt a chill run up her spine.

"Yep, gotta be, Xena! That charming persona still has the same effect on me," the separated partners stared at each other.

"Um, guys? I could use a little help over here!" Ephiny had four men approaching from all sides.

Gabrielle and Xena looked at Ephiny's predicament before turning to each other with matching raised eyebrows. "Shall I?" Xena offered.

"Have fun," Xena didn't waste a moment before heading into the fray. Um, um, um, I love to watch her work. The blonde chuckled to herself. The packaging was a little different, but definitely not bad at all. The Regent and the Warrior made short work of the remaining men. The last one standing went scurrying away like a rat.

Ephiny turned to Xena, sheathing her sword, "It's about time you showed up!"

"Hey, I'm here. That's what counts. Saved your butt," she mumbled the last part under her breath.

"What did you say?" Ephiny heard her just fine, but couldn't help herself.

"Nothing," Xena made great show at cleaning the dirt from under her nails, "Besides, your little Amazon here," motioning to herself, "took a little convincing."

"Yeah, those warriors can be stubborn as mules sometimes," the teasing voice of Gabrielle spoke from behind Xena, "So, Eph, when were you going to tell me?" The Regents smile fell when she realized the teasing was replaced with a deadly serious tone.

"I…I," the blonde stared at her with a raised eyebrow, tapping a foot and waiting impatiently. Xena chuckled at the woman's predicament.

"And YOU!" The chuckling promptly stopped and perplexed blue eyes focused on the finger being thrust into her shoulder. "Where did you disappear to? You were there every night and I had become used to having you there, and then one day, you're just gone…poof. Not a word, not any warning, nothing," Gabrielle turned like she was done, then threw up her arms and kept going, "You should have told me. I thought something had happened to you or if I had done something or needed to do something, but didn't know where to start. Do you have any idea how hard it was to have you there and then suddenly not have you there?" She spun on her heel, the hurt and pain showing clearly on her face, "I thought I had lost you all over again."

Xena's heart ached when she saw the tears start to fall from her partner's face, "Gabrielle," she stepped forward and brushed the tears away from one cheek, "I'm so sorry. I…I just wanted to find a way to get back to you." She lifted the blonde's chin to look into the sea green eyes and spoke in a whisper, "I missed you so much, baby."

Slowly, as if reveling in the moment, Xena leaned down to gently capture the soft, red lips. The women moved together effortlessly with remembered familiarity. The bard parted her lips to welcome the warrior that had won her heart so many years ago. A sigh escaped her, relaxing her into the warm embrace of the taller woman, as she let the fingers of her hand wander into dark tendrils. Gabrielle pulled Xena tighter to her, feeling a familiar heat begin to radiate in her belly.

Voices of the returning Amazons invaded the private moment causing both to pull away with a sigh. They continued to hold each other loosely as the world around them came back into focus. Gabrielle traced the moist lips of her warrior with a finger, "I missed you too," then she poked the woman in the chest again, "Don't you ever die on me again…got it!" Xena smiled fully at the beautiful blonde, swearing mentally on the altar of every god she could think of.

"Got it."


End file.
